


Die Hard

by Aisjustrunning



Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Die Hard as a traditional Christmas film, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisjustrunning/pseuds/Aisjustrunning
Summary: David has never watchedDie Hard.He knows about the film, has heard teammates talk about it, but he has no desire to watch it. He doesn’t think it is a crime or anything but, going by Jake’s stunned expression when David admitted to never having watched, it must be serious.





	Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenleavesnever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleavesnever/gifts).



> Happy birthday, [Christina](http://greenleaves-never.tumblr.com/)!  
> I hope you have an amazing day. I love you so much I kicked myself out of writer's block to write Jake/David fluff for you. Enjoy <3
> 
> I must thank [Cricket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcrickee/pseuds/lilcrickee) for the beta. She was super quick and fixed many things (what are English prepositions, I ask myself daily).
> 
> Spoiler alert: I have never watched _Die Hard_.

David has never watched _Die Hard_.

He knows about the film, has heard teammates talk about it, but he has no desire to watch it. He doesn’t think it is a crime or anything but, going by Jake’s stunned expression when David admitted to never having watched, it must be serious.

Allie and Nat seem to agree with Jake that David never having watched _Die Hard_ is outrageous.

“Not even on Christmas? It’s always on TV!” Allie asks.

David shakes his head. From what he knows of the film, it’s not Christmas-themed. He won’t admit to confusion, though.

He’s still confused an hour later, once Christmas dinner is over and they are all in the living room. David’s sitting on the couch between Allie and Jake, Nat sitting in an armchair and Jake’s parents on the other couch, watching a bald man blowing shit up.

David settles into the couch, into Jake’s side. It’s still weird to him, being able to be this close to Jake with other people, even after almost two years together. Getting to spend Christmas together is new too, especially with family involved. For once, their schedules have aligned beautifully to allow them the trip to Michigan, both for Christmas and for Jake’s birthday (“Probably the hockey Gods,” Kiro had said. David is only 50 percent sure Kiro was joking). It’s still new, but David is more comfortable with Jake’s family, now that he’s also more comfortable in the relationship and now that Nat is not throwing daggers at him every time he looks at her.

He doesn’t understand the film at all, doesn’t see the point in watching it at Christmas, especially every year. Jake’s parents are already asleep 30 minutes in, so they probably agree. Or maybe they have watched it too many times and just don’t care. Nat is texting, so it’s only Allie, Jake and David actually watching. David is exhausted, from the season and from the flight, but he knows it’ll bug him if he falls asleep and misses the end, so he tries to pay attention, rather uselessly, while his eyes start to drop. He snuggles against Jake under a blanket, resting his head on Jake’s shoulder. He can rest his eyes for a second.

The last thing he notices before falling asleep is Jake throwing his arm around David’s shoulders and stroking his hair.

****

He wakes up – presumably - about an hour later when the credits are rolling to Jake softly shaking him.

“David. Hey. We’re going to bed.”

David looks around, from the TV, to Jake, to the other couch. Indeed, Jake’s parents are awake too and are slowly making their way to the door. Nat and Allie have already disappeared.

“I missed the end of the film,” David mumbles, still trying to shake the sleep away.

“We can watch it again next year,” Jake answers, helping David get up. David knows they are probably not spending next Christmas the same way, with how the NHL schedule works, but the idea of being here again next year - more comfortable with Jake’s family than he ever was at Christmas with his own family, free to touch Jake if he wants to, with presents and dumb traditions - makes him feel warm inside.

“Okay.”

Once they are in Jake’s room, David can’t help it. He kisses Jake while Jake’s half-changed into his pajamas, ugly Christmas sweater looking even more ridiculous with soft flannel pants. He tries to convey into the kiss everything he feels but can’t put into words: how grateful he is for the invitation, for having Jake in his life, for how they managed for their relationship to work.

David is sure Jake understands, when he kisses back.

****

 David watches the film again on his tablet on the flight back, just to know how it ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm on [tumblr](http://ilovetextingandscones.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/textsandscones?lang=en), where you can see me cry over fake (and real) hockey people.
> 
> Go wish [Christina](http://greenleaves-never.tumblr.com/) a happy birthday :)


End file.
